<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope is the last one to die (and the first one to kill) by SnowyDrops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562979">Hope is the last one to die (and the first one to kill)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyDrops/pseuds/SnowyDrops'>SnowyDrops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Prussia, Alpha!Russia, Alpha!Scotland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Forbidden Love, Kirkland Family, M/M, Omega!America, Omega!Canada - Freeform, Omega!England, Omega!France, Supernatural Powers AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyDrops/pseuds/SnowyDrops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wasn't happy with his father's choice: leave behind all friends, parties and an overall good life to start a boring routine in a house in the middle of nowhere promised to lead to his worst summer vacation ever — until he finds a secret that would lead him to the truth and dangers of his own family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), France/Scotland (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hope is the last one to die (and the first one to kill)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so nervous! This is my first time writing a multichapter fic, and a Hetalia one to boost...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur almost threw himself against the door to enter the room of his supposedly secret apartment — he knew what waited for him inside the thick walls, had nightmares about this day for years, but seeing the scene with his own eyes almost made him throw up.</p><p>Allistor ignored him, as always. He remained silent, with an unlit cigarette between his lips, staring at the unconscious boy lying on the floor with hardened green eyes. Long, scarlet bangs glued on his face along with sweat and fresh blood.</p><p>“Scott” called Arthur, taking a wobbly step closer. He hated the way his voice trembled when talking to his own brother, but he knew the rules and had broken all of them. And that was the one thing the eldest wouldn’t allow. “Scott, what did you-”</p><p>“You lied to me” snarled the alpha, finally facing his brother. Allistor took a deep breath, exposing his fangs, but remained still. His hands were buried deep in the pockets of the black suit, clearly balled into fists while he waited for Arthur's answer.</p><p>“Yes.” There was no point in denying. Allistor’s eyes locked him in place, forcing Arthur to face the consequences of a secret that he worked hard to keep from everyone. Even from his own family.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t understand-”</p><p>“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Artie.” Allistor spit his cigarette on the floor, next to the bloodied boy. “You endangered the whole clan with this stupid naivety of yours. It was an <em> oath </em>! They destroyed our comrades, and yet...”</p><p>“<em> He’s just a kid! </em>” Arthur shouted back. “A kid who knew nothing about his parents' doings. If you expected me to have killed him, you don’t know me enough.”</p><p>“Of course.” Allistor pinched the bridge of his nose with a loud sigh. He took a few steps back, allowing Arthur to run to the boy’s side. “Matthew and Alfred.”</p><p>Arthur didn’t answer, but the heavy silence that fell between them was enough for both. The blond omega rocked the wounded boy, running the fingers through the ash blond hair. There was movement in the child’s chest, and the faint sound of his heartbeats relieved Arthur.</p><p>“And? What are you going to do now?” Asked Allistor, arms crossed. “My business here is done, so I don’t care anymore. That brat can be your responsibility if you take good care of him.”</p><p>Arthur opened his mouth to argue back, but swallowed all of his protests when it dawned on him. Allistor was <em> allowing </em>him to keep the child alive, with him. There would be a high price to pay later — it always had when dealing with family matters — but for now it was enough.</p><p>“You can use the lake’s mansion,” added Allistor before storming out of the room. “Make sure you raise him to be a good, <em> obedient </em>kid.”</p><p>Arthur held the child closer, alone in what he always thought to be a safe haven. Now it was so red, so <em> wrong </em>.</p><p>“<em> Mr. Arthur… </em>” came a soft broken voice from inside his arms, barely audible.</p><p>“Shhh” shushed Arthur, burying his face in the small bloodied chest. “I’ll take you to a safer place, kid. Nothing bad will come after you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Nothing will ever come after you” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>